


Power Play

by klaines_deepest_desires



Series: Love is Rough [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, bottom!Blaine, elements of d/s, hung!kurt, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 6. It was a game they played with one another. Push and pull. Tease and take. Give and receive. One would gain the upper hand while the other gave up control...temporarily, until they found an opportunity to take it back. It was like a well choreographed dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my [inbox](http://klaines-deepest-desires.tumblr.com/ask) is open for prompts. Pretty please?

Lightning flashed. Thunder cracked, shaking the windows of the small apartment.

Blaine sighed. He nestled closer to his husband, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. It was their first night together at their new apartment. Boxes were scattered about the living room, lined along the walls or standing in place of tables. Some were still packed while others had been opened, their contents strewn about.

Lit candles had been carefully set, filling the room with a soft, almost romantic, glow.

The power had been knocked out by the storm several hours ago.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt. The bright light of his laptop lit up his face as they both watched the film playing on the screen. Blaine wasn't sure which would last longer, the battery in Kurt's laptop or the power outage. The option of a hotel room had crossed both of their minds but the thought of braving the storm hadn't been particularly enjoyable and there was always the possibility that the power would be out there as well.

Besides, they both wanted to spend their first night together in their new home. It was smaller than the loft had been, but it was between both of their college campuses, making it convenient. And, to Blaine's happiness, it included actual walls and doors. Although he supposed one could argue they weren’t as necessary now as they were when they had other roommates.

But the most important thing was that they had chosen it together. And that they'd make it both of theirs.

Blaine smiled and pressed his cheek against Kurt's shoulder. He brought his arm around his chest, holding himself close to him.  Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, linking their fingers as the movie began to reach the climax.

The small battery warning sign popped up in the corner of the laptop screen.

"Oh, damn," Kurt whispered. "I swear I charged it."

"Well, maybe it'll last long enough until we get to the end," Blaine replied.

"Maybe." Kurt huffed. He settled back against the couch, allowing Blaine to shift closer to him.

Lightning flashed once more, filling the room with an all too brief flash of light. Thunder followed with a low rumble. Just as the denouement of the film started, the screen went dark, leaving Kurt and Blaine with only candlelight.

Kurt sighed and shut the screen, leaning over to place it on the coffee table. "Well, now what?"

Blaine cast a glance at his husband. He smirked, shrugging. He ran his hand down Kurt's chest, resting on his belt. "Oh, I don't know..."

Kurt returned Blaine's smile with a playful eye roll. He knew his husband better than to think he truly had no idea of what he wanted. "Oh, I'm sure you have an idea."

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's. "Well, there _is_ something." He shifted and swung his leg over Kurt's hips, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Looking down at him, he smiled. "Maybe it's a bit of a cliche but this _is_ our first night in a new place..."

Kurt chuckled. "You're insatiable."

"Maybe, but you love it," Blaine replied. He shifted against Kurt, rocking their hips together. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin.

Kurt gasped underneath him. He grabbed Blaine's upper arms, clinging to him.

Blaine smirked against him. Kurt's neck had always been one of Kurt's most sensitive places. A well placed and well timed kiss could always have Kurt melting in Blaine's hands. It was something Blaine learned early on in their relationship and took full advantage of, particularly when they began to explore their sexual relationship. "And just think..." Blaine nipped him. "We're finally alone. No one else is here. No one will be coming home later. It's just the two of us."

"Yes..." Kurt's voice was quiet, his face blissful.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He rocked against Kurt once more, feeling how he had begun to grow hard underneath him. His own cock had started to harden as well, throbbing in anticipation. "Just thinking of all the things we could do together..."

"Oh, God, yes," Kurt murmured. He pulled Blaine's lips back to his, kissing him deep.

Blaine moaned. He slipped his tongue passed Kurt's lips, tasting him. He ground his hips against Kurt, drawing out moans from the both of them. His cock strained against the tight fabric of his pants. He could feel Kurt's thickness pressing against him, desperate for friction. Friction Blaine was eager to give him. The need to feel Kurt inside him was overwhelming.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. "Kurt... wanna ride you."

Kurt nodded. "Yes... God, yes." He pushed against Blaine's hips. "Go get the lube."

Blaine pushed off Kurt and did just that, shedding his shirt as he did so.

Entering their bedroom, Blaine grabbed the lube from the dresser, glad they had the foreknowledge to do put it in an easily accessible location.  Blaine rushed back to Kurt.

When he reentered the living room, he froze. Arousal filled him at the sight of Kurt. His hard cock had been pulled free from his unbuckled pants. He held himself, hand wrapped around his girth. He stroked up and down, brushing his thumb over the head where a drop of precum glistened in the candlelight.

Blaine took a deep breath. His eyes zeroed in on the milky white precum. His mouth watered.

Kurt chuckled.

Blaine cut his eyes up, catching Kurt's gaze.

Kurt squeezed his cock on the upstroke. He leveled his gaze on Blaine. His eyes swept over Blaine's body, settling on his cock, pressed tightly against his zipper. "You are so desperate for it."

Blaine returned his chuckle. He shrugged. There was no use denying it. "You love it."

"I definitely do," Kurt replied. He smirked. He beckoned towards Blaine, urging him to come forward.

Blaine did so, taking it step by step, moving slow. His eyes raked over Kurt's body, making a mental note of the places he wanted to kiss, to taste, how he'd mark him the way Kurt loved.

When he was within reach, Kurt held out his hand. He pointed to the ground. "On your knees."

Heat washed over Blaine at the sound of Kurt's voice, filled with authority,  settling in the pit of his stomach. He slowly lowered himself. His knees hit the ground and thunder cracked, rattling the windows. Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt, eyes locked together.

Once between Kurt's knees, Blaine handed him the lube. He lay his hands on Kurt's thighs, holding himself steady. He flickered his eyes between Kurt's face and his cock, still standing erect, hard and thick. He knew what Kurt wanted, knew that he wanted him to take him in his mouth. And Blaine could give in, could lower his mouth and taste the taste he craves. Give in to his desire and please Kurt at the same time. But instead he waited for Kurt to say the words. He needed him to. _Needed_ him to feel as desperate as he felt.

Knowing that he held the key to Kurt's pleasure so close to him but just out of reach thrilled him. It was a game they played with one another. Push and pull. Tease and take. Give and receive. One would gain the upper hand while the other gave up control...temporarily, until they found an opportunity to take it back. It was like a well choreographed dance.

A low rumble emanated from Kurt's throat. Kurt leaned forward. He tugged on Blaine's shoulder, pulling him down, face even with his hard cock. "Suck me," he demanded.

Blaine smirked. He ran his hand over Kurt's heaving chest and met his dark eyes. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the top of Kurt's leaking cock. The taste of his precum filled Blaine’s mouth and he hummed in approval. Heat coiled in his stomach. He licked him again, taking more of Kurt into his mouth.

"Taste so good," Blaine murmured. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's girth and stroked him, feeling the silky hardness.

Blaine glanced up to see Kurt panting, eyes trained on him, watching his every move. Blaine swirled his tongue around him, teasing the underside of his cock. Kurt's moans encouraged him. Blaine continued his efforts. He stroked him, licked him, mouthed over his length. But all of this was merely teasing. Blaine knew what Kurt really wanted, what he needed. He could see the desperation in his eyes, feel the way he tried to urge him to take more of him into his mouth, undulating his hips.

But Blaine continued to tease him instead, not giving in. Kurt shuddered underneath him. The muscles in Kurt's thighs twitched as Blaine flicked his tongue underneath the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Kurt moaned. He clenched the couch cushion, knuckles growing white.

Blaine smiled and repeated the action.

"Blaine, please." His voice was raspy, breathless. His skin flushed red.

Blaine lifted his head and stroked Kurt with his hand, squeezing him. He licked his lips. Kurt may have needed more, but so did Blaine. His cock throbbed between his legs. He yearned to be filled. Blaine caught Kurt's gaze and lowered his head. He wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock and sucked.

Kurt inhaled a sharp breath. "Fuck," he hissed.

Blaine lowered his mouth further onto his cock. His lips stretched around his thickness. He hummed around him, relishing how he filled his mouth. He wrap his hand around the base of Kurt's cock and stroked as he bobbed his head. Blaine took Kurt deeper and deeper, working his mouth over him, tasting him, until he felt him push against the back of his throat. Blaine relaxed his throat and took him deeper, until his nose pressed against the soft skin of Kurt's hip.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt's voice wavered. His body tensed. He struggled to control himself.

Blaine lifted his head, releasing Kurt with an audible wet pop. He took a deep breath then lowered his mouth once more, sinking around him. He bobbed up and down, sucking noisily.

He wanted Kurt to lose control.

Blaine's hand found Kurt's balls and fondled them. He took all of his length into his mouth. He hummed around him before lifting up. He swallowed then took him once more.

Kurt snapped. He released the cushion and reached for Blaine's head, fingers working through the gel of his hair. Kurt's hands clenched, his grip on his hair so tight it caused a twinge of pain. He pushed Blaine down and held him still. His hips bucked up, pushing his cock deeper down Blaine's throat.

Blaine's body instinctively reacted to Kurt's actions, trying to pull away but Kurt kept his hold on him. He thrust in and out of Blaine's mouth, his movements growing erratic as he used his mouth.

Heat rushed through Blaine's body. His heart pounded, blood rushed in his ears. His cock throbbed, trapped within the growing tightness of his jeans. He rushed to undo his belt, easing the zipper down. He took his cock in his hand. As Kurt continued to buck up into Blaine's mouth, hard thick cock sliding down his throat, Blaine stroked himself, moaning. Kurt held him down on his cock, longer than before. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, fighting his gag reflex as tears formed in his eyes and saliva pooled in the corners of his mouth.

Kurt's body grew tense under him. His movements became more turbulent.

Blaine reached up and took Kurt's wrists, tugging them from his hair. Kurt relented, releasing his hold. Blaine held his hands down, pressing his wrists against the couch. Slowly, he lifted his head. Kurt's cock slipped from his mouth, landing on his belly with a wet thwack. Blaine took several deep breaths. He tried to swallow the excess saliva dribbling from his mouth. He glanced at Kurt's cock, now wet with his spit.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was hoarse, his name more of a gasp than a sound on his lips. "Fuck..."

Blaine lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock. "God, I love it when you lose control." He smiled. "It's so hot."

Kurt gave a breathy chuckle. He tossed his head back against the couch. "Guess I'm lucky that you are so good at that."

Blaine lay his cheek against Kurt's upper thigh. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Guess you are," he replied with a smirk. He stared up at his husband. His skin was lit only by the candles in the room. He looked beautiful, chest heaving as he fought to regain control of his breathing. The way the warm soft light cast against his face highlighted his features in a way that made him seem ethereal, belying the strength he had, physical and emotional.

Lightning flashed through the window, creating a strobe-like effect over the room. A few seconds later, thunder rumbled. Kurt jumped, surprised. He had been too focused on the pleasure that he had forgotten about the storm raging outside.

Blaine reached for and stroked Kurt's still hard cock once more, drawing a gasp from Kurt's lips.

"Blaine. Don't you dare tease me if you don't intend to deliver," Kurt said.

"All in good time." Blaine smirked.

"Blaine...." Kurt pleaded.

The sound of Kurt's desperation went to Blaine's cock. Knowing that he allowed him to have this kind of control over him sent a rush through him. Blaine's cock throbbed. Kurt wasn't the only one eager for release. Blaine climbed to his feet.

Kurt leaned forward and tugged on the waistband of Blaine's pants. He pushed them over his hips and down his legs, leaving Blaine exposed before him, hard cock jutting out from his body. But before Kurt could take him in his hand, Blaine pushed his shoulders, urging him back. Blaine climbed onto the couch and settled on Kurt's lap.

Blaine lowered his head and their lips met. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He rocked against Kurt, giving the both of them just a hint of friction. The pleasure shot through him.

Kurt moaned underneath him. He gripped Blaine's hips, fingers kneading the flesh, nails leaving crescent shape marks.

Blaine ran his hands across Kurt's shoulders. His shoulders have always been one of Blaine's favorite things about Kurt's body. How broad they were, how strong, how he could easily envelope him in his arms.

Kurt tightened his hold on his hips and encouraged him to rock against him.

Blaine tossed his head back as a flurry of pleasure shot through him. "Kurt," he murmured.

"Feels so good, Blaine." Kurt moaned.

"Yes..." Blaine could remain in his position, rocking against Kurt, letting the pleasure slowly build up until they both came. But he wanted more. Wanted to feel more, to feel Kurt's cock deep inside him. He wanted to feel Kurt's hot seed spurt inside him, feel it trickle down his thighs as he continued to ride him, needing just a few more thrusts until he exploded with pleasure.

That was, at least, his plan. Kurt undoubtedly had one of his own. As for which plan came to be, they'd have to see who would win in the end.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, pushing it open so he had better access to his skin. He ran his hand over Kurt's chest, feeling the hard muscles of his pecs.  Kurt's skin was flushed red. He lowered his mouth, tasting the barest hint of salt. He ran his hands over him, He flicked his tongue over Kurt's nipple, feeling the flesh tighten and perk up. He bit the tip, causing Kurt to buck under him.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried.

Blaine chuckled and repeated the action before moving to his other nipple. Kurt writhed under him. Blaine continued to nip and suck at his nipples, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he could.

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hips tightened. He brought their hips together in a sudden move. Blaine gasped. The zipper of his pants bit into Blaine's skin, marking him. Kurt kneaded the the flesh of his ass. His fingers danced near the puckered skin of Blaine's entrance, teasing him.

The desire to feel Kurt's cock inside him flared up once more and Blaine reached for the lube. He quickly uncapped it. He poured some on his fingertips. He reached back and began to rub small circles over his hole. He pushed his finger inside himself. He moaned.

Kurt grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his own fingers. He reached behind Blaine and pushed his hand away. He wanted to do this himself. He rubbed his fingers over Blaine's quivering hole before quickly pushing two inside him.

Blaine gasped. The faint burning twinge faded as soon as it began. He clung to Kurt, hands gripping his shoulders, as he worked him open. A moan escaped him when Kurt slid a third finger inside, stretching him further still. He brushed over Blaine's prostate, sending shockwaves through him.

Blaine rode the waves of pleasure. He rocked against Kurt's hand, urging him to continue touching him. He tossed his head back, exposing the long lines of his neck. Kurt leaned forward and kissed his throat, tongue swirling over his skin. Blaine moaned. But it wasn't enough. He needed more.

He took a deep breath. He reached for Kurt's hand and urged him away from his body. He bit his lip to stifle his moans as Kurt's fingers left his body. "Want you inside me," he murmured.

"Yes, please." Kurt shuddered.

Blaine shifted so that he could touch Kurt's cock. He stroked him, feeling the heavy weight of him in his hand. Heeding his moans and pleas, Blaine grabbed the lube. He slicked up Kurt's cock. He smoothed his hand over his length.

Blaine lifted his hips. He held Kurt still. He lined his hole up with the tip of Kurt's cock. Then, little by little, he lowered himself until he felt the thick head of his cock press against his hole. Blaine steadied himself on Kurt's shoulders, grip tight, and sunk down, pushing past the blunt pressure until he felt the head of his cock pop inside him. Blaine hissed as he continued sinking down. Kurt's cock stretched him open, the burn dancing between the threshold of pleasure and pain. His length filled him. He pushed down against Kurt's hips. He took all of him until his balls pressed against his ass and the zipper of his pants dug into his flesh.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned. His grip on Blaine's hips tightened as he guided him down.

With Kurt fully inside him, Blaine rocked against him, relishing in the sensations of fullness. "God, I love your cock," he murmured.

Kurt attempted to urge Blaine to move but he resisted. Blaine pulled his hands off his hips. Gripping his wrists, Blaine pressed Kurt's hands against the back of the couch, preventing him from touching him.

Kurt's eyes widened. An eyebrow lifted. "Oh? That's how it's gonna be tonight?"

Blaine smirked. He nodded. "No touching." He rocked against him, turning Kurt's groan of protest into a low moan.

After another moment of teasing both Kurt and himself, Blaine gave into the urge to move. He lifted his hips until only the head of Kurt's long cock remained inside him. Then, after a second, he dropped back down. Kurt's cock filled him instantly.

They both moaned aloud.

Blaine rocked against Kurt before lifting back to his knees. He held his position for a few seconds, hovering above him. Kurt could only plead for Blaine to move, Blaine's grip on his wrists unrelenting. Kurt's pleasure was under Blaine's control. Blaine sunk down on him once more, but stilled half way down his length. He fought the urge to give him as he rose back up, then sunk halfway down again.

Blaine continued to tease the both of them with shallow thrusts. Kurt murmured under him, eyes closed as he took all the pleasure he was allowed. When Blaine was finally unable to hold off any longer, he slammed down.

They both cried out as Kurt filled Blaine once more.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt struggled in Blaine's grip. He wanted to touch him, to urge him to move and take him. He tried to buck his hips underneath him.

But Blaine kept his hold on him. He shook his head. "No." He smirked before bringing his lips down to kiss him. Blaine rocked against him, feeling Kurt shift inside him. Blaine loved being filled by Kurt, feeling him inside, stretching him. He remembered being nervous the first time Kurt had taken him. Blaine had wanted it, of course, had even fantasized about it, but Kurt's size had been intimidating. Veiny, long, and oh so thick with a large head. Kurt had been gentle with him, taking the time to prepare him before he slowly pushed inside. The second Kurt filled him, Blaine felt the pleasure racing through his body, pushing back any nerves he had. He had come harder than he had before that night.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss. Tightening his grip on Kurt's wrists, he lifted up and then fell back on his cock. Up and down. Harder and faster. The only sound in the room was their pants as they fought for air, Blaine's hips slamming down on Kurt's, and the pitter-patter of the rain against the roof.

He lifted up and froze. Teasing once more. Blaine held Kurt's gaze as he dropped down, then lifted back up to his knees. He sunk down and then came up, using shallow thrusts, until finally he could no longer resist.

Panting heavily, Blaine dropped down, feeling Kurt fill him entirely once more. He rode him hard, lifting up and letting gravity take over as he fell back down. Sweat covered his brow, the muscles in his legs burned with each thrust.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned. He leveled his gaze on Blaine, eyes dark with lust and passion. His voice was low, husky. "You think I'm hot when I lose control? You should see yourself. Fucking yourself on my cock, riding me hard. Sexiest sight ever." He bucked up. "Not nearly hard enough though."

Blaine slowed. He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be." Kurt chuckled, shrugging. He gazed up at Blaine, his eyes daring. "I _do_ know you can take it harder than this."

Of course it was a challenge. They were both competitive people. They thrived on it. And Kurt was right. Blaine _could_ take it harder.

Kurt's challenge invigorated Blaine. Holding fast onto Kurt's wrists, he rode him harder. He bounced up and down, moving faster and faster. The muscles in his thighs burned but he pushed through it, chasing the pleasure as it coursed through his body. Blaine shifted forward, changing the angle. Sparks shot through him. Kurt's cock brushed over his spot with each move. "Kurt," he moaned.

The heat began to coil in Blaine's belly. He continued to impale himself on Kurt's cock. He took him as deep as he could, feeling every long inch of him as he stretched him open. The ridge of the head of his cock stroked against his prostate and sent shivers up his spine each time.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt looked up at Blaine. His jaw was slack. His eyes dark. His chest heaved. His eyes danced over Blaine's body, watching his every move as he rode him. The muscles in his thighs contracting, the sweat glistening on his skin, his hair escaping the confines of the gel, curling at the ends. Kurt licked his lips. "You are so gorgeous like this. So out of control."

Kurt's eyes moved downward, landing on Blaine's cock, bouncing against his belly with each motion. Long strings of precum leaked from his cock onto Kurt. He clenched his fists. Kurt wanted to touch Blaine, to guide his movements, but Blaine continued to grip his wrists.

Unable to touch him, Kurt used the one thing Blaine couldn't hold back: his voice. His voice was strong as he spoke. His words were said calmly, belying the heat of the moment. He spoke with an air of determination, telling Blaine what he wanted from him. "Want you to come for me, Blaine. Spill your cum on me. Show me how much you love my cock."

Blaine nodded. "Yes...yes..." He picked up his pace, taking him faster. Shivers ran through him. Heat coiled in his belly.

"Good boy," Kurt whispered. "So good for me."

Kurt's praise sent more warmth through Blaine. He teetered on the edge, so close to falling. He needed more. He released one of Kurt's wrists and took his cock in his hand. He bounced up and down, stroking himself. After only a few strokes, Blaine came hard, spurting hot cum over Kurt's chest. It trickled down to his belly. Blaine stroked himself through the aftershocks until he was spent. He slumped over Kurt, panting.

Kurt ran a finger down his chest, gathering some of Blaine's sticky cum. He brought it to his mouth. His tongue darted out to taste. He hummed. "So good."

Blaine swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he watched Kurt lick his finger.

Kurt swiped his fingers over his chest, gathering more of the thick white cum. He lifted his hand to Blaine's lips. "Open. Taste yourself."

Blaine did so. Kurt slipped his fingers inside Blaine's mouth. A moan escaped Blaine as the taste of his pleasure filled his mouth. Pleasure given to him by Kurt's body. He reached for and gripped Kurt's wrist. With their eyes locked together, Blaine sucked on his finger, mimicking how he made Kurt feel with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Kurt's long slender fingers, taking them deeper in his mouth.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped. Tugging his hand free, he leaned forward. He captured Blaine's lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together. The taste of Blaine's cum still lingered. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue. Blaine moaned. He redirected his attentions to Blaine's thick lower lip, nibbling. He pulled away, tugging on his lip as he did so. He gripped Blaine's hips and began to push him off him.

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion. "But you haven't come."

"Oh, I will," Kurt replied with a smirk. "We're not done yet. It's my turn now."

Kurt moved Blaine away from his hips, his cock slipping out of his body. Kurt climbed to his feet and pushed Blaine onto the couch, knees sinking into the cushions. Blaine reached for the back of the couch to steady himself. He looked over his shoulder, watching Kurt.

Kurt stood behind Blaine, chest heaving. His pants hung open around his hips. His thick cock jutted out from his body, hard still and slick with lube.

Blaine waited for him to make a decision.

It didn't take long before he did. His eyes scanned over Blaine's body, ass in the air, for only a few seconds before he moved. He grabbed Blaine's hips and repositioned him, bringing his knees closer to the edge of the couch. His hands fell to the cheeks of Blaine's ass. He ran his hands over him, then gently swatted. Blaine's ass jiggled. Kurt gripped his ass cheeks and spread them open.

The cool air rushed over Blaine's hole. He clung to the back of the couch, expecting to feel the tip of Kurt's cock next.

Instead, Blaine felt the smaller tip of Kurt’s finger brushing over him. His finger slid easily inside him. Then another, just as easy.

"You take it so well," Kurt murmured. He sounded amazed at Blaine's body's willingness to take him, be it his fingers or his cock. He pumped his fingers in and out of Blaine's body. He pressed against the little bundle of nerves of Blaine's spot and rubbed, sending sparks through his already overly sensitive nerves.

Blaine moaned. He dropped his head on the couch, riding the small waves of pleasure that edged on pain. "Kurt..."

The wet heat of Kurt's tongue was next. Kurt flicked his tongue over Blaine's sensitive hole. Blaine gasped. Kurt continued to pump his fingers in and out of him, tongue soothing him. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Blaine's pleas of protest. Kurt gripped Blaine's ass and spread his cheeks further. He pushed his hot wet tongue inside him. He licked him, tasting him.

Blaine's cock began to throb between his legs, already growing hard again under Kurt's ministrations. Kurt began to pull away. Blaine reached back. He grabbed Kurt's head. His fingers twisted in his hair. He held his mouth against him. Blaine's body tingled. Kurt's mouth on him stoked the flames within Blaine, bringing them to new life.

Kurt obliged him. He licked inside Blaine, around his hole, teasing him. Heat coiled inside Blaine, pooling in his belly. His breaths hitched. He moaned.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled his hand away from his head. "Getting hard again already?" he asked as he lifted his head, awe in his voice. "You really do love getting fucked, don't you?"

Blaine whimpered. He pressed his face against the couch, trying to regain a sense of composure.

"God, I love you." Kurt's voice was soft, his breath a whisper against Blaine's skin. He kissed his lower back. He stood so he could trail his lips up to Blaine's shoulders. He pressed a kiss on the back of his lower neck, lapping at his small birthmark. Kurt continued to kiss Blaine, calming him with his lips and running his hands over his body. He waited until Blaine--and himself as well--was no longer on the edge.

Once Blaine regained control of his breathing, Kurt stepped back.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder so he could see Kurt. He watched him reapply lube to his cock, readying himself to take him once more. Kurt stared at him. His hand moved to the cum still on his chest, just beginning to dry. He gathered it onto his fingertips and brought his hand to his mouth. He tasted Blaine briefly before reaching for his hole once more. He ran his fingers of Blaine, spreading his own cum over his puckered hole.

Kurt licked his fingers before he pressed his cock against Blaine's quivering hole. He gripped Blaine's hips. He waited an agonizing moment, drawing out the tension of the moment.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whimpered. He needed him back inside. His body trembled in anticipation.

Kurt rubbed the tip of his cock against Blaine's hole, pushing against him but not quite entering, only offering the promise of what was to come. Blaine knew what Kurt was doing. He wanted to take him by surprise. But the teasing was agonizing.

A clap of thunder shook the building. The windows rattled. Rain splattered against the glass.

Blaine jumped at the noise.

Kurt took advantage of his momentary surprise at the thunder. He tightened his hold on Blaine's hips and slammed inside him, filling him entirely.

"Fuck!" Blaine cried out. His elbows locked to prevent him from falling into the couch. His body screamed. The tiny bit of pain only served to emphasize his pleasure as it took over him. His hole clenched around him.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's ass, soothing his skin. He brushed his thumb over his stretched rim. "So hot. You take it so well, Blaine. So good to me."

Heat rushed through Blaine at Kurt's praise. He pushed back against him. The zipper of Kurt's pants bit into his flesh. There was something...almost sinful about their situation; Kurt, still mostly dressed while Blaine lay open for him, already spent, more than willing for Kurt to do what he would with him. Blaine could have easily been vulnerable. But while Kurt currently held the power, Blaine didn't feel vulnerable. Not with Kurt. He trusted him. He craved this even. There was something carnal about Kurt when he was like this. It sent shivers up Blaine's spine. And even though Blaine had initially planned to control the night, he knew Kurt would win. He already had.

Blaine waited for Kurt to move.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hips forward. His cock almost slipped out of him. He stroked his skin as he spoke. "I'll give you another chance. Take me as hard as you can."

"Yes," Blaine moaned. Bracing himself on the back of the couch, he pushed back onto him, until Kurt’s hips pressed against his ass, his cock filling him. Blaine continued to lean forward then back again. As he grew more used to the position, his speed increased and he moved harder and harder.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's back, offering words of encouragement. His hips remained still, content to have Blaine to do the work. "Come on, Blaine. Show me how hard you can take it."

Blaine did his best to oblige him. The muscles in his thighs ached. He pushed back as hard as he could, Kurt's cock filling him to the brim. Back and forth. Moving faster with each stroke.

Blaine should've anticipated it before he felt it. But the rush of air over his skin came too quick for him to prepare himself. The sharp sting, his burning flesh, the loud smack of Kurt's hand came too fast and Blaine jumped in surprise. "Fuck!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's ass again, harder this time. The slap echoed in the room, louder than the rain still pattering against the window. He slapped his ass once more, harder still.

Blaine moaned, pressing his face against the couch. The sting on his skin sent sparks through him. He pushed back against Kurt. "Kurt, please..."

Kurt slammed inside him. He grabbed Blaine's hips and held him still, grinding against him. He dropped a kiss between Blaine's shoulder blades. "Still not hard enough." He pulled out and then thrust back inside him. "I know you can do better than that."

Blaine whimpered. "Kurt..." He took a gulp of air. "Then you do it..."

Kurt leaned over him. "Do what, honey?" He nipped at his earlobe. "What do you want me to do?"

Blaine twisted so that he could see Kurt's face. "Show me how hard you think I can take it."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Is _that_ a challenge?" he asked, smirking.

Blaine chuckled breathlessly. "Yes... whatever it takes. Please. _Fuck me_."

Kurt smiled. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before he straightened up. He ran his hands over Blaine's back, over his shoulders and hips, then soothing the skin on his butt. He reached underneath Blaine, grasping his hardening cock and stroking.  "Gonna make you come again."

"Is that a challenge for me or for you?" Blaine choked out, pushing back against him.

"For both, I guess." Kurt brought his hand down against Blaine's ass once more.

Blaine jumped at the sharp sting, a moan in his throat.

Kurt took hold of his hips. He pulled back and then slammed forward, the force pushing the couch forward against the wall. Kurt continued thrusting inside him. He moved with relentless determination, his hips moving faster and harder as he sought to push Blaine to his limits.

Blaine gave himself to Kurt, collapsing against the couch. His body hummed as pleasure raced through him with each thrust. His overstimulated nerves were on fire. His cock throbbed untouched between his legs, growing hard each time Kurt's cock brushed along his spot. "Harder," Blaine gasped as Kurt pounded into him.

Kurt obliged. His speed slowed as he concentrated on thrusting harder, pushing deeper inside him. His hips slammed against Blaine's ass. The sound of their slapping skin and grunts echoed in the room, competing with the rumbling thunder outside.

Blaine lost sense of time. He could only focus on Kurt and the way he felt as he thrust inside him. The way his nerves were on fire, how the shivers ran up his spine, the strength behind Kurt's actions, his hands as he gripped him so tight Blaine was sure there would be bruises. But he didn’t care. Not when Kurt made him feel the way he did.

The heat resurfaced in his belly, setting Blaine's nerves on the edge. He reached between his thighs and gripped his cock. He stroked himself in time with Kurt. So close.

Then Kurt pulled out, pushing away from Blaine.

Blaine protested.

"Wanna see your face," Kurt explained. He urged Blaine to turn over, to lay on his back.

Blaine resettled himself. He stared up at Kurt. He stroked himself, watching Kurt shove his pants down his hips and legs, kicking them aside. He pulled his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

Kurt stepped back to Blaine. He took hold of Blaine's ankles and spread his legs. holding them above his head. He thrust back inside Blaine.

Blaine grunted as Kurt pounded inside him. He watched the focus on Kurt's face, his determination to make Blaine come again. Blaine felt he could. He continued to stroke himself, trying to reach the plateau.

Kurt shifted the angle, hooking Blaine's legs over his shoulders. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the couch. He continued pushing inside Blaine.

"Fuck!" Blaine exclaimed. The slight shift in position was what he needed. The fire began to consume him, moving from his belly to the tips of his fingers and toes. "So close," he murmured, toes curling as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

"Good." Kurt grunted.

It only took a couple of hard thrusts before Blaine came with a shout, Kurt's name on his lips. He spilled over his hand and onto his stomach and chest.

It was a few more thrusts before Blaine saw the recognizable signs of Kurt's impending climax. He reached for Kurt, grabbing the back of his neck. He pulled him down, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. "Come for me, Kurt. Wanna feel you."

Kurt moaned.

Blaine ran his hand over his stomach, smearing cum on his fingertips. He reached behind Kurt. He trailed his fingertip between Kurt's ass cheeks.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped. "Please..."

"I got you," Blaine replied. He circled his finger over Kurt's hole then slowly pressed inside him. He searched for and pressed against Kurt's spot.

Kurt tensed. He thrust once more. Then he came, pressing hard against Blaine's hips. He spurted hot cum deep inside him. He moved his hips against Blaine, riding out the waves of pleasure as they shook through him. Cum leaked out of Blaine with each small movement of Kurt’s hips, dripping onto the sofa.

Breathing heavily, Kurt lowered his head. He licked Blaine's cum off his chest, tasting him. Bringing his face even with Blaine's, Kurt smiled, a soft relaxed smile.

Blaine returned the smile. He ran his hand over Kurt's shoulders. He took a deep breath. "Wow, that was intense."

Kurt laughed and nodded. He brushed the sweat-ladened curls off Blaine's forehead. "You could say that."

"Whoever said that the first thing to go when you get married is your sex life was completely off the mark." Blaine took a deep breath. He felt blissful and utterly satisfied.

"I think we're getting better actually," Kurt replied. He gently pulled out of Blaine, whispering words of apology as his husband hissed. He settled between the back of the couch and Blaine, his leg draped over him.

"Definitely getting better." Blaine chuckled in agreement. "You've definitely mastered your stamina."

"You love it." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine nodded. "Can't deny that." He shifted, feeling his muscles cry out in protest. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled with a smile. "Okay... you won."

Kurt laughed. "Of course I did."

"You may have won this time..." Blaine propped himself up on his elbows to bring his face closer to Kurt's, leveling his eyes with his. "But next time, I will."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Well... it's a challenge."

Kurt laughed as he lowered his lips against Blaine's, who smiled into the kiss. Next time was definitely going to be interesting.

 


End file.
